


model boyfriends

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, I had to do it, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, babying junmyeon works so nicely with older characters, junmyeon is younger im sorry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: junmyeon is gay. and currently wondering why he thought being a model was a good idea.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	model boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> honestly wrote this bc i thought it seemed kinda cute even if i busted that up but ive had such a drought from sorta decent fics. theres no way my textfic can be considered decent  
> enjoy?

for an up and coming model, kim junmyeon was a bit of a mess. 

"i heard i'm working with two other models for the shoot next week," junmyeon watched yixing curiously, "is that true?" 

"yeah, apparently jongin and sehun wanted to work with you, something about how they liked your face and how you act, i think," yixing replied. 

in response, junmyeon blushed before turning away. oh sehun wasn't the most popular model, partially due to his refusal to work with anybody other than kim jongin, gucci's top male supermodel. from what junmyeon had heard about the duo, jongin was the easygoing one and sehun was, well, a bit picky. and junmyeon might have a slight crush on the both of them, not that he'd admit it was anything more than slight hero worship. 

junmyeon had first gotten into modeling because yixing had wanted to become a fashion photographer, and well, yixing convinced him that being gay wouldn't affect modeling. after all, jongin is gay and currently an incredibly popular supermodel. however, junmyeon had yet to learn how to not visibly show he thought some other models were cute. he hoped chanyeol didn't hate him. 

the weekend flew by. monday morning came, and junmyeon was still unsure if he could work well with jongin and sehun. they were both rather tall, they had years more experience than he had, and most importantly, they weren't about to fall all over themselves because they think he's hot or cute. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

"hello, you're kim junmyeon, right?" a soft, pretty voice asked, from somewhere behind junmyeon. 

junmyeon turned around, "yes i am, hello, sunbaenim." here's hoping jongin can't read his face or his mind. 

"i'm looking forward to working with you, so is sehunnie if he isn't too busy being shy over there," jongin gesticulated wildly at some corner of the makeup artists area, " also no need to call either of us sunbae, we're not that formal." 

"okay," junmyeon gave an uncertain smile, "i cant wait to work with you both, jongin." 

of course, just as jongin started to reply, a makeup artist came to drag jongin off to the makeup area. oh well, at least junmyeon didnt end up making a total fool of himself. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

"okay jongin and sehun," yixing nodded in their direction, "i've been given the liberty to decide what we're going to do, but if there's anything that makes you uncomfortable please tell me, we can adjust," he paused to give them a small smile, "our concept has a little bit to do with stars and yes, there is in fact a huge chance you'll be turning glittery, so let's get started!" yixing clapped his hands loudly. 

currently, the biggest advantage of this photoshoot was the huge bed they were on. jongin looked soft. and glittery. sehun had some glitter up near his eyes and he was lying across junmyeon's legs. jongin had junmyeon's head on his lap. it was very comfortable. in fact, junmyeon could almost mistake this for being something regular and normal. the flashing of the camera was the only thing that kept junmyeon grounded. 

"okay! i think we're done with the bed," yixing announced, "let's call it a day!" 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

this time yixing had put them into suits, junmyeon wore a white suit, jongin was wearing a black suit, sehun had on a dark blue suit. none of them were wearing shirts underneath. junmyeon had a sparkly constellation on his chest and sehun had a tiny constellation on his neck, while jongin got glitter on his temple and there was some sparkly stuff on his eyelids. somewhere in between all this, the thought crossed junmyeon's mind that yixing was probably doing this to fluster junmyeon. asshole. 

then they had to pose. posing was never junmyeon's strong point, but somehow with jongin and sehun, it came almost naturally. 

for trying to not have any sort of attraction to jongin and sehun, junmyeon was sure doing a poor job of avoiding falling in love. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

upon entering the room the next day, junmyeon found out that yixing was done with the photography part and he'd already been editing pictures. jongin's tanner skin and sehun's paler skin contrasted so prettily with junmyeon's own fairly white skin. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

throughout the rest of the photoshoot time and editing parts, jongin and sehun kept junmyeon company, talking about various things, like junmyeons favorite things (star wars, modeling, dogs, music), and they talked a bit about themselves. only when junmyeon looked back on those talks did he realize they never talked about themselves but told about each other. the worst part was the fact they kept taking junmyeon out for coffee or to wander about lotte stores and they roped him into joining their nights at their apartment. 

somewhere between sleeping with jongin and sehun and being taken out to various places, junmyeon realized that the photoshoot with them was over and they weren't hanging out with him out of courtesy. if he had had more time to think over it, he might've come up with a reason, however sehun pulled him back into bed to cuddle and all thoughts went out the window. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

as the months went by, junmyeon wondered if jongin and sehun wanted to date him or if this was just their 'as friends' type dates. it felt so domestic and soft to him, he wondered a lot about it. somewhere in the back of his mind, the traitorous thought that they had never kissed him kept reappearing and junmyeon convinced himself jongin and sehun would never see him as more than a friend. they needed to talk about their relationship. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

so when they had their next movie night, when jongin and sehun and junmyeon were all free from modeling, junmyeon summoned up the courage to say something about it. 

"nini? hunnie?" junmyeon's voice came out softer and more unsure than he had wanted, but he continued, "what exactly are we?" 

perhaps under other circumstances, junmyeon would think their shocked and stunned faces were hilarious. 

jongin and sehun exchanged glances, before jongin spoke up, "we're whatever you want us to be, boyfriends, partners, or even just very close friends, myeon." 

"boyfriends?" 

"if that's what you want us to be myeonnie," sehun said. 

and oh, junmyeon's heart ached, sehun spoke in the softest, most tender voice he had heard from sehun. 

"i'd like for us to be boyfriends," junmyeon practically whispered before jongin caught him up with a soft kiss. 

"we love you so much, myeon, even if you're a little dense," sehun laughed, it sounded so loving to junmyeon, "stop hogging myeon i want to kiss him too." 

sehun was cute. and jongin was an incredibly good kisser. soft lips. very very soft. and big. sehun also was an incredibly good kisser. his lips felt nice. 

perhaps he _could_ have what he wanted. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not my best work, im no good at writing shit like this. theres a reason i stick to crackfics ://  
> no i couldnt think of a title currently  
> my twt is [kjdeuxs](https://mobile.twitter.com/kjdeuxs/)  
>  if anybody wants to bully me for this :3c


End file.
